


The Greatest Gift

by SailorSol



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Presents, Family, Fluff, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSol/pseuds/SailorSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What he was given was greater than a sword and shield, greater than a bow and arrows, greater even than a healing cordial and a useful little dagger. Edmund says his thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through old files and stumbled across this story and couldn't figure out why I hadn't posted it before. So I decided to remedy that situation. Totally the wrong season, but oh well, a girl can dream of white Christmases any time of the year, especially while trapped in the oppressive summer heat of central Florida.

It was still dark, but that didn't much bother the young man as he wound his way through ice-coated tree trunks. He kept his cloak pulled tightly around him, warding off the chill of pre-dawn winter. He could see his breath puffing in front of him in the pale, bluish light filtering through the skeleton trees, and the crunch of snow underfoot seemed to echo through the silence.

He knew he wasn't alone, but he had been given enough room that he could at least pretend that he wasn't being watched. It didn't much bother him any more, having become used to it over the last year, and he could never begrudge his guards their need to ensure his safety. They were, at least, discrete, and that mattered more than anything for him right now.

He'd set out near midnight, a brief note left for his brother and sisters explaining he had an errand to run in private. They would question him when he returned, he was sure, and he didn't yet know what he would tell them when he did. Hopefully he would find an answer to that when he reached his destination.

He stopped abruptly, taking note of his surroundings, before settling down on a snowdrift to wait. There was nothing remarkable about the location in appearance, but he knew this was where he needed to be. He hadn't really needed to come here, but it felt appropriate, and he had learned to follow his instincts.

The sky started turning pink and orange as the sun started peeking over the horizon, and the winter birds started singing in the distance, keeping their distance from the young man out of respect. He continued his silent vigil, barely noticing the cold as he enjoyed the way the icicles on the trees turned into sparkling wonders as the sun caught them in its rays.

It was a long moment before he registered the sound of hoof beats and bells, the swoosh of a sled gliding across the snow approaching. He rose, brushing snow off his cloak, as the sled pulled to a stop in front of him, the elderly driver beaming as he climbed out.

"Greetings, King Edmund," the old man greeted with a bow. Edmund returned it solemnly.

"Happy Christmas, sir," Edmund replied. Father Christmas laughed joyfully.

"You could have stayed at home in your nice warm bed, your majesty. No need to come and greet me here in the cold," Father Christmas said.

"I know, sir, but..."

"But nothing, my dear boy. Explanations are not necessary. Now, how may I serve you on this fine morning?" Edmund fidgeted in place for a moment, before remembering the court manners he had been learning, straightening his back and looking into the twinkling eyes of Father Christmas.

"I came to thank you," Edmund said, voice strong and clear, no sign of his nervousness coming through.

"What for?" Father Christmas asked with only a hint of confusion.

"For my present, last year. I never got the chance to thank you," Edmund said. Understanding began to dawn on the old man's face.

"You were not with your siblings to receive a gift," he replied, and a faint smile graced Edmund's face.

"No, sir, I wasn't. Which is why it's rather difficult to explain to everyone how I still received a gift from you. But I did, and I can't thank you enough. I think Lucy might understand, a bit, but what you gave me was greater than a sword and shield, greater than a bow and arrows, greater even than a healing cordial and a useful little dagger," Edmund said.

"And what exactly do you think I gave you, young man?"

"You gave me back my family, sir," Edmund replied solemnly. "You gave me back myself. I know you didn't hand it to me, but when the Witch realized you had broken through her spell, you gave me hope."

Father Christmas was beaming again, eyes twinkling like they did in every story the young king had ever heard about the man. He started laughing, and it was exactly as Lucy had described it to him. It was so cheerful sounding, he couldn't help but smile himself, and a moment later, Edmund was laughing as well.

"You are most welcome, King Edmund. I am glad to know that you did not feel slighted by not having a gift to show from me," Father Christmas said. Edmund was still grinning.

"But I do, sir. And I'd best be getting back to it, before Peter sends out a search party for me and Susan paces a hole into the floor. And Lucy will surely be wanting to open her presents," Edmund said. Father Christmas nodded.

"Let me give you a ride," he offered, and Edmund climbed into the sled eagerly, grinning like the young boy he still was at heart. The ride back to Cair Paravel took almost no time, and Edmund was soon thanking Father Christmas before he returned to his duties of delivering presents. With one last wave and a cheerful farewell, Edmund headed inside the palace.

His siblings were waiting for him inside their private sitting room. He could see the tension in Peter's eyes, the worry on Susan's face, the concern and eagerness in Lucy's posture. He grinned as he swept them all into a hug, startling them with his uncommon show of affection.

"Happy Christmas," he declared, holding his family close, the greatest gift he could be given.

 


End file.
